


Cookie Forts

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A night that started with some mischief, ends with a romantic moment shared between a loving couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's my second attempt at a Flintwood story for the wonderful Dramione84! I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Title: Cookie Forts  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood  
> Summary: A night that started with some mischief, ends with a romantic moment shared between a loving couple.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Christmas lights were the only light in their cozy majority of their morning was spent making sure that the ornaments were hung on the tree just right and the stockings were hung on the fireplace with care. Marcus and Oliver smiled as they admired their hard-work to make their first Christmas together extra special.

"I still think we should have gotten a bigger tree," Oliver joked wrapping his arm around Marcus's waist.

"Where would we have put it?" Marcus asked rolling his eyes, "Even this one is too tall for the den. We can't put the tree topper on it."

"I just thought that for our first Christmas together that we should have gone all out," Oliver said placing a soft kiss on Marcus's cheek.

"I think it's perfect the way it is. Come on, let's make some cookies," Marcus said taking Oliver's hand and dragging him towards the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, they started gathering the ingredients needed to make sugar cookies. Sugar cookies were Oliver's favorite so Marcus knew that he would be more than happy to help. In fact, Oliver was quite helpful until it came to actually making the cookies.

"Ollie, what are you doing?" Marcus asked warily when he caught out of the corner of his eye Oliver's hand slipping into the bag of flour on the counter.

"Nothing," Oliver hummed as innocently as possible with a wicked smile forming on his face.

Before Marcus could say anything else, there was flour was flying towards his face and he heard Oliver laughing uncontrollably. Marcus was mumbling something under his breath as he wiped the flour off of his face and out of his eyes.

"What the hell, Ollie!" he exclaimed once he could see again. The only response he was given was a continuous fit of laughter as Oliver watched Marcus try to brush the rest of the flour off of him.

"How about you go pick out a few movies for us to watch tonight while I finish these? I don't think I want your help anymore," Marcus huffed as he turned his back to Oliver trying to focus on the cookies.

"Works for me!" Oliver chirped as he walked over to Marcus and kissed him quickly on the cheek, and headed back into the den.

* * *

While flipping through their collection of classic Christmas movies, a brilliant idea flew into Oliver's mind. He set the pile of movies he had picked down on the end table and bolted up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Marcus had heard Oliver around, but he just rolled his eyes and devoted his focus to the cookies. The last batch was in the oven baking so he just needed to ice and decorate the rest. That was the part he was really hoping to do with Ollie, but after the flour incident it didn't seem like that would be such a good idea. Especially because if they got icing everywhere, neither one of them would want to clean up the kitchen. They would have probably been more interested in cleaning each other off.

Marcus heard the footsteps coming back downstairs more cautiously than they had gone up. He figured that Oliver was definitely up to something, but it wasn't that big of a concern to him at the present moment. He had just finished making the icing and the first few batches of cookies were ready to be iced.

It had been far too quiet in the den for the last ten or twenty minutes and Marcus was starting to worry as he arranged the cookies on a plate and finished making the hot chocolate.

"Ollie?" he called, "Is everything alright in there?"

No response, which was really unusual for Oliver, especially when he was planning something. Marcus sighed as he gathered up their snacks and walked into the living room. He almost dropped the tray when he saw what Oliver had been up to.

Set up in front of him was a blanket fort. The blanket fort was almost identical to the ones that he and his cousins used to build on Christmas Eve. It was decorated with Christmas lights and all the throw pillows that could be found in their house were spread out on the floor. It was set up right in front of the tv where they could cuddle up on the pile of pillows and watch movies until they ran out of them or they both fell asleep.

"Ollie?" Marcus choked barely able to contain the tears that were starting to well up in his eyes.

"Damn, I wanted to see your face when you saw it," Oliver replied as he crawled out of the fort and stood up, "Why are you crying?"

Oliver took the tray out of his hands and set it on the table before he wrapped his arms around him. Marcus snuggled his head into Oliver's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist as the tears started flowing more freely.

"How'd you know about all of this?" Marcus laughed as he wiped the tears off on his arm.

"I know you," Oliver replied as he placed a kiss on his head, "And I called your cousin while I was upstairs after I found the pictures in the attic."

Marcus started laughing as he leaned back to look at Oliver, "I love you. Thank you. It's perfect."

He crashed his lips against Oliver's and kissed him slowly. Oliver happy returned his eagerness as he cupped the back of Marcus's head.

"Let's go inside," Marcus whispered as he leaned his forehead against Oliver's.

"Grab the cookies!" Oliver called as he turned back around and crawled inside.

Marcus just laughed rolling his eyes as he followed Oliver with the tray of snacks.


End file.
